


don't get your tinsel in a tangle [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas AU, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "don't get your tinsel in a tangle" by not_so_weary_pilgrim.Cara stares at him. “I’m sorry. You can’t come over to watch the game at my place because you’re doing what?”Dyn very carefully keeps his eyes on the paperwork in front of him. “Because I’m taking the kid shopping for Christmas stuff.”“Christmas stuff,” she echoes. “Like…a tree? A plate for Santa’s cookies?”He frowns, distracted from his goal of avoiding eye contact. “They make special plates for that?”“Dude.” Cara’s mouth hangs open. “You’re buying a tree? And, like, are gonna decorate it with ornaments and lights and – ““Yes,” he snaps. “I’m sure you’re happy my years of being the resident grinch have finally come to an end.”“Oh, I’m not happy,” she says, leaning back in her chair with a horrifying grin. “I’m ecstatic. Forget the game, I’m coming with you guys.”orThe Modern-AU/Christmas fic that absolutely nobody asked for.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Winta (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	don't get your tinsel in a tangle [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsowearypilgrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsowearypilgrim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [don't get your tinsel in a tangle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716695) by [not_so_weary_pilgrim (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/not_so_weary_pilgrim). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 1:16:58  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/don't%20get%20your%20tinsel%20in%20a%20tangle.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/don't%20get%20your%20tinsel%20in%20a%20tangle%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> It's my 7 year podfic anniversary!!! And to celebrate, have some belated holiday podfic! In this house, we respect Gina Carano and her insistence on how Cara should be pronounced. Thanks to not_so_weary_pilgrim for giving me permission to record their story and to reena_jenkins for making the cover art! Used to fill my "free space" for podfic_bingo to complete my second blackout!


End file.
